


Spoilers!

by TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers/pseuds/TheDoctorAndRiversArmyOfPeppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hello, sweetie!" River smiled at the Doctor.</p>
<p>"Did I do that?" he asked, pointing at her bump.</p>
<p>"Not yet. But you will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoilers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fanfic was inspired by the excellent fan art, 'River's BIGGEST Revelation Yet' by Sonjadenise (I think I spelt that right) on DeviantArt.
> 
> The Doctor's purple Beatle comes from the Big Finish audio series: Dark Eyes.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

The Doctor parked his little purple Beatle in the car park of the department store then helped the heavily pregnant River Song to get out of her seat.

Once inside, they went straight to the baby and toddler section, which was on the other side of menswear.

"Sweetie," River called.

"Yes?" the Doctor raised a ghostly eyebrow.

"I think I've been here before."

"Whatever makes you think that, dear?"

 

 

"Why have you brought me to a department store, sweetie?" a younger River asked.

"Why shouldn't I, honey?" the Doctor inquired.

"No reason really. Other than you just broke me out of prison talking about all those amazing sights in the Universe and asking if I'd like to see any. And then you take me to an ordinary department store on Earth. A department store I could easily go to when visiting my parents. With all of time and space literally on our doorstep, it's a bit of an odd choice for a date, my love."

"Point taken."

"Good. So, why here?"

"No reason," he said, veering off to look at the bowties.

"My idiot," River rolled her eyes fondly.

Then she thought that, while she was there, she may as well look at the jewellery.

 

 

While the younger Doctor was looking at the bowties, he noticed his wife standing with her back to him. She was looking at kids toys for some reason. He went over to her.

She turned around.

"Hello, sweetie!" she smiled at him.

"Did I do that?" he asked, pointing at her bump, obviously shocked.

"Not yet. But you will," she kissed him on the cheek then went in search of her version of the Doctor, leaving the younger one stunned to silence.

 

 

The younger River was looking at the jewellery through the glass of the cabinet when the salesman came up to her.

"Can I help you, madam?" he asked.

"No thank you. I'm just shopping for ideas for jewellery that my husband can make for me," she said then dropped her voice a few octaves. "He's so very good with his hands."

"Madam, I don't believe you aught to be doing that..."

"You want me to go? How sad. Although, I should be going anyway," River winked. "Thanks for the ideas."

 

 

The younger Doctor almost knocked the younger River over. In his defence, he didn't see her and he was in rather a hurry.

"We've got to go, honey," he told her.

"Why?" she asked. "What have you done now?"

"Not now. I haven't done it yet."

"Is it spoilers, sweetie? Because I'm dying to know what happened."

"Yes, it is spoilers," the Doctor said, voice going all squeaky. "Definitely all spoileryish."

"You've gone white as a sheet."

"Very probably."

"Come on then, dear," River tugged him off by the sleeve. "Perhaps you can take me to see those 'amazing sights' now."

 

 

The older River found the older Doctor stuffing his baskets full of toys and nappies and other such items.

"Enjoying yourself?" she inquired.

"Yes. I wondered where you'd got to," he said, throwing the tenth baby grow into a basket.

"No you didn't. You knew perfectly well where I was."

"Apart from that I wondered where you were."

River smiled fondly at her husband as they went to pay for their purchases.


End file.
